I'll Catch You
by grellthesexyredshinigami
Summary: When one of them falls, the other will always be there to catch them.


_**4 - 19 - 14**_

 _ **I'm teetering dangerously on the edge, holding on for dear life. I can't fall, I just can't. I know that if I do, I'll only hit the ground. He won't be there to catch me. The pain will be unbearable, and yet, I know that I'll have to get up again. I don't have the time to lie on the bottom and wallow in self pity.**_

 _ **He'll ask me what's wrong, pretend that he cares. I know he doesn't, though. How could someone as amazing and beautiful as him care about someone like me? I mean, just look at his eyes; that beautiful brown that seems to sparkle when he smiles. Then there's me with my plain blue eyes looking at him from the sidelines. His gorgeous, tan skin, so unlike mine with my pale, pasty complexion. His dark hair that frames his beautiful face perfectly, while mine just looks black and greasy. He has the most amazing sense of humor. This is why people like him. He's absolutely wonderful inside and out.**_

 _ **That brings me back to my earlier statements. I think I'm losing my grip. My fingers are slipping, no matter how hard I try to hold on. I'm clinging-**_

He slapped the book closed and tried desperately to hide it before his roommate, who had just barged into his room, saw it. "Hey Dan." He tried to sound casual. "What's up?"

"Phil? Are you feeling okay? You look flushed. And what's that you're hiding under your pillow?" He looked into the room from the doorway with concern.

"Erm… yeah. I'm fine. What is it that you need?" he said, obviously avoiding the last question.

"Oh, yeah. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to eat. I don't really want to cook tonight."

He smiled, getting up. "Yeah, sure. Let me get cleaned up and we can leave in a half an hour?"

"Alright." The brown eyed boy gave him a big smile. He stepped out of the doorway to let the other boy pass on the way to the bathroom. Once he heard the door close and the water turn on, he turned back to the room and looked under the pillow that the mysterious item was shoved under.

As he pulled it out, he was surprised to find that it was a journal of sorts. He hesitated slightly before opening it, his curiosity getting the better of him.

 _ **3 - 10 - 14**_

 _ **So… I guess I'm supposed to say something like, "Dear Diary" or something like that, right? Well, I bought this because I was hoping it would help me get my thoughts together. I've been feeling… strange lately. Like, whenever I'm around this certain person, I get butterflies in my stomach. I know that sounds super girly, but it's true. I mean, I start blushing - blushing! Like a school girl! - and I can hardly think straight. Oh my god, I don't know what would happen if he found out.**_

He stared down at the passage and blinked a few times. 'Him'? Does that mean he's gay? His heart fluttered a little in hope. Shaking his head sharply, he looked back to the paper.

 _ **I don't understand what I'm supposed to do. How can I be feeling something like this? He's a boy. I'm not gay, am I? I don't know anymore. I have to go. Bye, I guess.**_

 _ **3 - 17 - 14**_

 _ **It's official. I have a crush on him. A couple of days ago I had some kind of epiphany and I fainted. I just up and fainted in the middle of Starbucks. At least Dan was there with me and he was able to take me home. I feel really bad though. I mean, he practically had to carry me up to our flat.**_

And this went on in the same way for a few more pages, until Dan reached the last, most recent page.

 _ **4 - 19 - 14**_

 _ **I'm teetering dangerously on the edge, holding on for dear life. I can't fall, I just can't. I know that if I do, I'll only hit the ground. He won't be there to catch me. The pain will be unbearable, and yet, I know that I'll have to get up again. I don't have the time to lie on the bottom and wallow in self pity.**_

 _ **He'll ask me what's wrong, pretend that he cares. I know he doesn't, though. How could someone as amazing and beautiful as him care about someone like me? I mean, his eyes, that beautiful brown that seems to sparkle when he smiles. Then there's me with my plain blue eyes looking at him from the sidelines. His gorgeous, tan skin, so unlike mine with my pale, pasty complexion. His dark hair that frames his beautiful face perfectly, while mine just looks black and greasy. He has the most amazing sense of humor. This is why people like him. He's absolutely wonderful inside and out.**_

 _ **That brings me back to my earlier statements. I think I'm losing my grip. My fingers are slipping, no matter how hard I try to hold on. I'm clinging-**_

' _Is this where he stopped? Who could he be talking about? It sounded strangely like him, but why would Phil write about_ him _like that? And the way Phil described himself, what caused him to have such low self esteem? He's so perfect. His eyes are the brightest blue I have ever seen, they're nowhere near plain. His skin, pasty? He has the most beautiful alabaster skin I have ever seen and it looks gorgeous with his black hair that he said was greasy. To me, it just looks soft. All I want is to run my fingers through it.'_

He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't hear when the door opened. His head snapped up and saw Phil frozen to the spot in his doorway just staring from the diary to Dan.

"Oh God, Phil."

"Dan- how much did you read?" His voice was small and shaky like a frightened child.

"All of it?" It was meant to be a statement but it came out more as a question.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry. You must be disgusted. I- I'll start packing up and I'll get out of your way. I'll be out by tomorrow." He began running around the room with his head down pulling things out of his dresser.

"Phil." He got no response. "Phil." Again, nothing. "Phil!" He shouted grabbing his wrist and pulling the other boy to face him. "Why would I be disgusted?"

Phil looked confused for a second. "You aren't?"

"No, of course not. What would give you that idea?"

Blue eyes stared into brown for a moment before he answered. "Because I've fallen. My fingers slipped. I've toppled of the edge and I'm just waiting for impact."

Dan smiled, "Well, maybe there doesn't have to be any impact."

Phil looked confused for a moment, before Dan's lips collided with his. Pulling back after a moment, Dan whispered, "I'll catch you."


End file.
